Don't Mess With Time
by W0lfChild23
Summary: Based on "A Rickle in Time" this story centers on what would have happened if Rick would have snapped his collar on before making sure both of his grandkids had made it out safely. What would happen to Morty if he hadn't made it out in time, and what would Rick do to fix things then?


"Ok, collars are done. Put them on…we're out of time." Rick tossed a collar to both Morty and Summer before looking down at his own and smirking at his own thoughts. "It's ironic huh?" Before he could do much else he watched as Summer disappeared, his own collar clicking into place as he looked to Morty. "wubba lubba dub dub!" Tossing his hands in the air as he was teleported back, Rick let out a howl of relief. "Yeah muthafucka, we did it!" Turning he switched the monitors on and fist bumped the air. "One dot mothafucka!"

"Rick…Rick where's Morty?" Summer looked around for her little brother but he never showed up…and if the other time lines were no longer there…and they had made it out in time…

Turning around Rick didn't really understand Summers question, his eyes wandering the garage as he looked for his grandson to no avail. "Morty? M-Morty where are you ya little piece of shit?" Walking around the garage his heart was quietly ripping in two, the absence of his grandson troubling and deeply worrying to him. His Morty had to of made it back. "D-Damn it Morty, what the hell happened? I fixed the damn collar so what the h _ **-uRRp-**_ ell happened?" Running to the door and making his way through the house Rick was desperate, trying not to show it through his usual mask of anger and indifference. After a few minutes his flask felt heavy in his pocket ,the temptation to grab it and drown this feeling kicking in as he prayed this wasn't happening. His Morty couldn't be gone, he couldn't have left him in that other dimension to die.

Why hadn't he stayed? Where was his mind when he'd clicked his collar on before making sure both of his grandkids had made it back…especially Morty. He was his cloaking device after all. His traveling insurance policy…his little buddy. Walking back with the look of defeat weighing heavily on his face Rick reached for his device and halted time again, Summer his only company as he looked to the screen. "I lost him."

Summer didn't know what to say, her arms heavy as her heart switch from joy to panic. "LOST HIM? You-you can't just loose him! He's my brother! He's Morty, he-he's not just something you lose!" The panic in her voice mirrored the internal struggle Rick was fighting back against.

"Y-yeah well I did, and he'd gone." Rick pulled out his flask and took a drink, needing this damned of all feelings to vanish before it overtook him. There were obvious tears in his eyes, though he didn't dare look back to his granddaughter after this blunder.

"I'm sorry, but were you looking for this?" The time officer from before stood holding an unconscious Morty in the corner of the room, his fun replaced with a new one. "Yall mothafuckas got a lot of nerve beaten the shit out of me like that, but it looks like I just pulled your ass out of the fire again."

Rick was on his feet, flask on the floor and gun aimed to kill. "That's my grandson you're man handlin' there buddy. I'd think carefully about your next m _ **-uRRp-**_ ove."

"You two got off with a warning…but I found this kid in the in between." Smiling the officer seemed happier than he should. "Not like you could do anything for him now anyway sucka. He was out for too long, is mind don shattered because of ya damn negligence."

"Shattered? Grandpa Rick, w-what happened to Morty?" Summer looked to her brother and wanted to approach but didn't think that would help the situation.

Thinking about what might of happened sent an angry chill down Rick's spine. "All of the different Morty's got left behind when at least one of them couldn't get their collar on. All of those different versions of him were scattered into uncertainty the minute the world collapsed into one again."

"Well look at who finally got straight?" Tossing Morty over on the ground the testicle looking monster smiled before a bubble of light surrounded him. "Good luck with that one muthafucka." Taking off as Rick took a shot the officer was gone and Morty was on the ground.

"Morty!" Ricks voice slightly betrayed him as he hurriedly walked over and turned him over, looking to his grandson with the hopes that maybe he would come to if he just gave him a bit of a shake. He didn't, and picking him up he placed him on his work bench and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose he wasn't sure if he could fix this.

"Grandpa Rick, what's up? Can't we just…you know, wake him up?" Summer looked to Morty a bit confused.

Looking to the ceiling in annoyance Rick stood up and took a swig from his flask. "Oh gee S _ **-uRRp-**_ ummer, how could I not think of something so obvious? Y-you're like some sort of fucking Stephen Hawking."

Stepping back Summer knew she'd asked a stupid question and held her arm. This wasn't really her brother she supposed…he was from another dimension, and her real brother had been gone for a while. But it didn't hurt any less. "So what are we going to do? My parents are going to flip their lid."

" _UGH_ , you're parents aren't going to find out because I'm GOING to fix him." Looking back at Morty he tried not to think about how things would be if he wasn't able to follow through on his own statement, but he was going to get Morty back.


End file.
